1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel that displays an image using light. As the light, the LCD panel may use an external light externally provided from sun or lighting, or an internal light generated therefrom.
Recently, a display apparatus has been developed so as to allow the display panel to appropriately use the external light or the internal light in accordance with a display mode thereof. That is, the display apparatus may display the image using the external light when the external light is sufficient to display the image. On the contrary, the display apparatus may display the image using the internal light generated from a backlight assembly when the external light is insufficient to display the image.
An electrical power of about 70% needed to drive the display apparatus is consumed to drive the backlight assembly. Thus, a mobile electric device, for example, such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a PDA etc., requires a structure capable of reducing the electrical power consumed in the backlight assembly.
However, when the electrical power supplied to the backlight assembly decreases in order to reduce the power consumption in the display apparatus, an light-emission amount of the internal light generated from the backlight assembly may be reduced, thereby deteriorating brightness of the display apparatus.